Vanguard Overdrive: The Price of Power
by littleblackwing
Summary: My name is Kouichi Kanbara. This is the story of my friends and I, and our attempts to dethrone the most evil dictator our nation, Shang, has ever known. He fights to steal our hopes, our dreams - our imagination. And he won. And now it's up to us to take it back. My name is Kouichi Kanbara, and this is the story of 'Director' (AU/Future)
1. Prologue: 'The Director'

**Me: Hello all! My name's, obviously, littleblackwing. This is my first story, so don't hate too badly. Constructive criticism is good, but don't tr011 me, 'kay?**

**V2G Kouichi: PieMcMuffins!**

**Me: K! That's my word!**

**VA Kouichi: you shouldn't have made him such a perfect copy. He's been eating my chocolate like mad.**

**Des Kouichi: Mine too! He's crazy!**

**V2G Kouichi: I like chocolate! It's my favorite!**

**Kami: *in Des Kouichi's lap* We do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. Please support the official release. Kay?**

**Me: KAA-MII! I was gonna say that!**

**Kami: You forgot.**

**Me: Uhhh . . . I'm just gonna start writing now . . .**

**VA Kouichi: Yes, please. I'm done sitting up with you at night helping you revise the prologue.**

**Me: . . .**

* * *

Rain poured down in the darkness on the capital city of the water-locked nation of Shang, more specifically on the monolithic skyscraper that housed the political leader of the nation: the Director.

Across the street, hidden in the shadows of a small bakery, stood a tall, broad-shouldered man in an ankle-length, black trench coat and matching fedora, which cast his face in shadow. He was turned towards the silvery home of the Director of Security of the Mighty Nation of Shang and Napolineum. He nodded his head, a fraction of the back of a military haircut showing for just a moment as he did so. "Let's move." The man spoke to 2 others in black coats standing off to the side. As one, the 3 men moved across the street to the huge building.

As they entered the walled complex, a security guard, dressed in a grey jumpsuit, stepped up to the leader of the three. "What is your business at Napolineum Security Offices?" the security guard asked warily.

The security was socked. The Director's office was one of the more volatile offices in the government, for the reason of the succession process, which allowed any citizen of Shang to challenge the director to a Vanguard fight for the position if they had a grievance. Director Seeschal had however, done an excellent job of avoiding decrees that would leave anyone angry. This was the first challenger that had been here in over three years."Well I suppose you may enter if you wish."

Wordlessly the mystery man and his two huge bodyguards entered the skyscraper in the center of the complex. The monolith was built like a lighthouse, tall and skinny with a pushed-out top just on a much larger scale.

When they reached the top, the elevator dinged quietly and opened. Inside, the three men saw a tall, thin man in a suit with a white shirt and silver tie. The man stood as he saw the elevator doors opened.

"And you are?" Asked Director Seneschal.

"That's not important" said the man in the trench coat, "What is, however; is that I am here because I am dissatisfied with your performance as a Director, and wish to take your place."

Seneschal sighed. "Follow me then and leave the gorillas there" he said, turning to a translucent glass door behind his desk.

The tall, broad-shouldered man nodded to his companions and followed the black-haired man into a large chamber, about the size of a basketball field. Seneschal moved onto the middle of a circle cut into the steel floor. The mystery man stood on another. The Director pressed a button on the wall, and a guard rail popped up around each man's circle. The circles slid along the floor toward the walls, then trundled up the walls to about six feet off the ground, or halfway to the ceiling then sped around until the two faced each other from opposite sides of the long part of a basketball court-sized room. A view-screen popped up, showing Director Seneschal's face, and the shadows where the myster man's ought to be. A space to place cards jumped from the wall and pulled out in front of each player near the video screen, which showed their respective opponents as well as their fields.

"Shall we?" asked the mystery man. He placed a hand on the face down unit in front of him. director Seneschal nodded.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Seneschal called.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the mystery man intoned, keeping time. As one, they flipped their starting Vanguard.

"Blaujunger!" called the Director.

"Berserk-er Demonlet", retorted the mystery man.

Below, around, and above them, dusty wind whipped across the arena. When it had died down, a man-sized blue robot with a lazer rifle clutched in it's hands stood across from a monstrosity. It was purple, but otherwise looked like a stereotypical demon, half-buried in lava that had arisen from the Nova Grapple Arena floor. Its chest was as tall as Blaujunger.

As the challenger, I have the honor of going first. Draw, and ride Berserker Wyvern, Daryi" said the mystery man as he placed a card from his hand over Demonlet.

Down on the field, Demonlet was absorbed by dark purple light. In its place, a purple Wyvern Guard, Daryi cawed as it appeared settling on the ground.

"Demonlet moves. Turn end," said the trench coat-clad man as the demon reappeared behind Daryi.

* * *

? - Seneschal

5-Hand-5

0-Soul-0

0-Damage-0

Field

none-none-none-none

Demonlet-Daryi-Junger-none

none-none-none-none

* * *

"Draw, Ride, Blaupaunzer!" Seneschal called, "with Junger's skill, when I ride Paunzer over him, I can search my deck for Blaukruneger and add him to my hand."

The blue robot grew half again, now wielding a laser rifel in each hand.

"Continuing, I call Tough Boy and Dancing Wolf!"

A white wolf balancing on one paw and a green-gold-grey robot appeared around Paunzer.

"Dancing Wolf boosts Paunzer, who attacks your Vanguard!"

The robot aimed his twin laser rifles at the indifferent wyvern.

"No guard," retorted the mystery man.

"Drive check is Moai the Great. No trigger."

The laser rifles blasted the Wyvern, one after the other.

"Damage check is Berserker Knight Blaastr. No trigger."

Seneschal flipped Tough Boy sideways as the robot dashed in, broad fist pulled back for a punch.

The mystery man dropped a card into the damage. "Daryi, No trigger." Seneschal signaled the end of his turn.

* * *

?-Seneschal

5-Hand-5

2-Damage-0

2-Unflipped Damage-0

Field:

none-none-Tough Boy(8,000)-none

Demonlet(5,000)-Daryi(8,000)-Junger(8,000)-Wolf(7,000)

none-none-none-none

* * *

"My turn. Stand and draw. Ride, Berserker Dragon, Dorwan!"

The Wyvern screamed in pain as it was surrounded by purple-black flames. They burned autonomously for a few moments, and then were shattered by an almighty roar from within. a massive dragon stood where there had once been flame, balefully regarding Blaupaunzer.

"Now, I call Berserker Knight, Rheon and Berserker Archer, Achacha!"

A purple-clad knight and archer appeared next to the huge dragon.

"Now, Achacha boosts and I attack your Vanguard with Rheon!"

The knight, sword held high, struck at Paunzer. Seneschal dropped Moai the Great into his damage zone.

"now, since a rear guard's attack went over 20,000, Dorwan's Restraint is released: With support from Demonlet, Dorwan attacks, and since Dorwan is boosted by a Berserker unit, he gets an additional 5,000 power!"

The dragon gave an almighty roar, and purple flame washed over Paunzer.

"Drive check...stand Trigger, get! All effects to Rheon!"

"Check a damage trigger...Eisenkugel, no trigger."

"Rheon attacks and Daryi's in-soul skill activates! When a unit attacks for a sec ond time, I drop that unit's power by 5,000 and counterblas 1, and you cannot guard the attack."

The purple-clad knight struck Paunzer again as Seneschal placed a Dancing Wolf in his damage zone. The mystery man signaled turn end.

* * *

?-Seneschal

4-Hand-4

1-Soul-1

2-Damage-3

1-Unflipped Damage-3

Field

Achacha (9,000)-Rheon (11,000)-none-none

Demonlet (6,000)-Dorwan (12,000)-Paunzer (8,000)- Wolf (7,000)

none-none-Tough Boy (8,000)-none

* * *

"Its my turn now! I stand and draw. Now, ride, Blaukrueger!"

Blue light enveloped Blaupanzer, consuming the robot and, in a white flash, transforming it. The new mecha was as tall as two men and wielded a massive blade of golden light, which if stabbed into the ground as it contemptuously regarded the dragon which it stood as tall as now.

"I call Storm, Paunzer and Brutal Jack!"

In golden flashes the blue mecha that was Seneschal's previous vanguard appeared, even as the grey robot jumped -nimbly, despite it's size- backwards, in another yellow flash, a golden mecha appeared, emotionlessly shouldering a hammer as it came into existence. Then, a massive gilded light erupted in front of Paunzer, coming with mighty wind that billowed capes, pulled on armor, and whipped around everything that wasn't directly part of the combatants.

Suddenly, an almighty, mechanized roar billowed from the golden light, and a huge, clawed fist, adorned with silver plating and a black greave set with a scarlet gem shattered the aura, revealing Brutal Jack in all it's glory. It threw back it's head and let out a mechanized, choppy roar.

"Counterblast to release Brutal Jack into high gear! Now, with support from Tough Boy, I attack with Storm!"

The mystery man shrugged as the golden mecha kicked it's hammer back and jumped into the air. It struck the huge monster with all the considerable power vested in it, but hardly scratched the purple dragon.

Wordlessly, the mystery man dropped a card into his damage zone. It flashed scarlet. The man tapped Dorwan's card and drew a card.

"Storm's skill activates to unflip a damage! Dancing Wolf boosts, Blaukrueger attacks Dorwan!"

"No guard."

The blue robot picked his sword from the ground and rushed toward the huge dragon, pulled back for a side slash. The dragon's claws came in in a parry, swinging the golden blade out wide, but the mech whipped his blade toward the dragon's head. The dragon brought his armored forearms above his head in a parry. The robot, with a mighty bellow, redoubled his efforts. The dragon roared back, pushing against him with new vigor. Suddenly, a copy of Stern appeared next to the mech, even as the blue mech struck through the guard of the dragon. The yellow blade slashed at the chest of the dragon - and did next to nothing.

"Damage check is no trigger."

"Now, with support from Paunzer, Jack attacks!" crowed Seneschal, eyes bright with excitement.

Wordlessly and emotionlessly, the mystery man dropped a card into his damage zone.

* * *

? - Seneschal

5 - Hand - 3

1 - Soul - 2

5 - Damage - 3

4 - unflipped - 3

Field:

Achacha (9000) - Rheon (11000) - Jack (11000) - Paunzer (6000)

Demonlet (5000) - Dorwan (12000) - Krueger (10000) - Wolf (7000)

none - none - Storm (8000) - Tough Boy (8000)

* * *

"FINAL TURN!" the mystery man screamed.

Seneschal's eyes hardened, scanning his hand.

"_Oh lord of the __Berserk, descend to this battlefield and demonstrate the true power of your followers! _Ride, the Vanguard! _Almighty Berserk-er, THOR!_"

Dorwan let out a last, vengeful roar as it was consumed in purple-black flames. A mighty bolt of pure white lightning erupted from the abyss above the combatants and struck the flame. Storm-clouds appeared above them, and then another bolt of lightning joined the first, then another and another. Then, an almighty, vaguely human bellow shattered the lightning bolts. Inside them, with it's head in the clouds, was a massive, humanoid god-thing. It wore only a pair of silver spaulders and straps for a shirt, with tight black pants and dark purple boots that reached mid-calf on the thing - as tall as Blaukrueger. Its silver beard reached the middle of its chest. The god-thing stretched out a massive, heavily muscled right arm. Bolts of lightning coalesced in the palm, elongating into a hammer of epic proportions. It was as high as the god-thing's neck, so none of the wicked instrument was obscured.

"Call, Dorwan and Daryi. Now, Demonlet's skill. Now, by Counterblasting 1 and moving Demonlet to the soul, Thor gets 5000 power and +1 critical. Next, Thor's skill! I drop Thor's power by 5000 to check the top 5 cards of my deck for a Berserker unit and Superior Call! In this case, Achacha! Now, Dari's Persona Soulblast gives Thor an additional critical! Now, Thor . . . LIMIT BREAK! When Thor reaches 3 critical, I can retire the unit who gave him the latest crit to give Thor 10000 power. Thor's first skill . . . Superior call, Berserker Archer, Achareon! Now, with Achacha's boost, Rheon attacks!"

The purple-clad knight rushed forward to strike at the mech.

"No Guard! Damage check . . . Draw Trigger, get! Power to Blaukrueger, and draw!"

"With Achacha's boost, Thor attacks your Vanguard!"

The god thing's left hand swept away the storm with a gesture, revealing the thing's terrible face. Thor raised his hammer high, summoning lightning bolts from the heavens, turning the black head of the hammer white. With an almighty bellow, Thor whipped his hammer back - and then towards the tiny-seeming Blaukrueger.

"Guard! Wall Boy, Brutal Jack!" The named units appeared with a flash of green, ready to defend their leader to the death.

"Twin Drive, first check . . ." Thor's hammer neared the living shields.

As his opponent gripped his next card, Seneschal held his breath. Somehow, he knew that everything rode on that card now - his job, his newborn daughter, Lite - everything that mattered in his life.

"Second check . . ."

Seneschal gasped. _I-impossible! How could he-_

_"_Critical Trigger . . . GET!"

Thor glowed with golden light, his power jumping from 27000 to 32000 - and his critical jumping to 4 - as the white hammer smashed through the guardians and into Blaukrueger. The mech's brilliant blue armor cracked and cumpled as it flew as though it had been shot from a cannon. It struck the wall of the arena, cracking in 2 and exposing the circuitry underneath. It fell off the wall to the ground - and shattered. Seneschal checked 4 damage triggers, and pulled nothing. Not a single Heal trigger.

Outside, the rain that fell in the darkness turned to hail as the reign of the evil 'Director' began.

* * *

**Me: and PHEW! It's over!**

**V2G Kouichi: D00D! Dat took u S0 L00NG!**

**Des Kouichi: You shouldn't have given him a cell phone. Or a laptop. But I agree.**

**Kami *still in Des Kouichi's lap*: Rate and review people. Please? *does winning, 11-year-old-girl smile.***

**Me: *sigh* yeah. R&R and stuff. Peace out yall.**

**V2G Kouichi: C U l8-**


	2. Chapter 1:14year-olds in law enforcement

**Me: Hi all!**

**V2G Kouichi: PieMcMuffins!**

**Me: K, that is so it! Go help Kouichi in the kitchen!**

**Des Kouichi *from the kitchen*: Why does HE have to help? Can't Kami or Kou help?**

**VA Kouichi: We're helping Wing write.**

**Kami *in Wing's lap*: And I have to help him remember to say - **

**Me: We do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad, not us, much as we'd like it.**

**Kami: Please support the official release.**

**Me: *sigh***

**Kami: Also, no one else has reviewed. Please take a few minutes out of your day to improve our writing - or make Wing feel awesome. But mostly improve our writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who's the bad guy NOW? (Answer: No idea.)**

Alfred awoke, tied to a chair hands and feet. His first thought was not of escape as he had been taught. It was, _God, what the HELL happened to me? _He remembered riding into the square in the ruined city, riding out after the resistance leader, heading down a back alley after him - and he turned around and flashed "Peace Out."

And then that was all.

As he was contemplating this, the door handle turned. Instantly, horror stories of tortures that the resistance afflicted on resolute Fangriders flashed through his mind.

As the door swung slowly open, Alfred expected about 6 guys, BIG guys, with pliers, a giant trough of water, cudgels - he didn't know.

What he wasn't expecting was what actually did.

2 kids - a boy and a girl - came through the door. The boy was the one Alfred had been chasing earlier, about 2 years older then him, with long, wild black hair bleached white at the tips and roots and bright golden eyes. He wore a black vest, black pants, and a spiraling pendant (like Snow's from FFXIII) around his neck. He wore black elbow length Cardfighting gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. He wore knee-lenth black riding boots, and had a silver wallet chain on each side. Around his neck, he wore black headphones.

The girl had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a tight white tank top with a picture of Tac Nayn on the middle. She wore black jeans and black flats, along with a golden neclace with a heart-shaped locket, along with silver studless clones of the gloves that the boy was wearing. A red earbud wire snaked from her back to front pocket on the left side.

After he saw the girl, it took Alfred a moment to go from _stunned and in love _back to _f*ck you. _

"'Sup dude? Sorry we had to knock you off your board like that, man. Name's Fang, by the way." said the boy, grinning crazily. He held out his hand. "Whoops, forgot." He said, moving around behind and cutting the ropes that held his arms.

Alfred had to suppress a grin. This guy was so damn likable. Even if he was here to torture him.

"And this is where a bunch of big beefy guys do some made-in-China torturing. But I'm a little more original then that."

Alfred's heart sank. _what are they going to do to me? _He thought.

"We shall do unto you the most horrible thing a man can do to another." Fang paused for dramatic effect, "Tell you . . . The truth."

Alfred, expecting to be told of something suitably horrible, started laughing.

Fang grinned. "Well, that's more like it, Mr. Stony!"

The girl giggled a little. "Fang, you're ridiculous."

Fang gave her a grin. "Oh, and you're not, Rezzy?"

Still grinning, she sat down across from Alfred. Fang took the chair next to her.

"So, what's your name again? Never bothered to ask. Silly me." Fang said, bonking his forehead with the base of his hand.

"My name is Alfred, for all the good it will do you."

Fang, suddenly serious, rested his elbows on the ruined table. "Tell me Alfred, where do you think your superiors get the right to do what they do?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Look around you. This isn't exactly Napolineum Main, is it?"

"All those out here are wanted criminals accused of treason or similar. This is a PRISON, damnit, get used to it."

"I was born out here," the girl said. "Me, and my twin brother were born in this crap-hole And THOSE PEOPLE-" she pointed to the Great White Wall, visible clearly from this high vantage point, "Don't care! They tell the kids in there that we're criminals-" her voice broke, "and don't care when someone dies of starvation, of disease, of drinking to get away from the continuous misery of their existence! That may be what it was originally, but now everyone out here was born and raised here, in this god-forsaken CRAP HOLE! And we're CRIMINALS, so it's totally fine!" she screamed, starting to cry.

"You were supposed to go up to the Wall and tell them abou-"

"We tried. Believe me, we all tried. My girlfriend, Lite, and I knew someone who tried that. A little girl, 8 years old, by the name of Courage. She was lasered out of existence." Fang said quietly.

"WHAT?! By law, they're not allowed to do that!"

"That's what we like to call a 'comfort law.' It's not actually used, it's just there as a buffer between the Director and a dictator. Here, let me show you something." Fang said, wiping some dust from the table.

A top-down view of the Light Fang's interrogation chamber appeared. In the chair was a young black-haired girl in a silver duplicate of Fang's outfit.

Seeing Alfred's questioning look, he said, "My girlfriend. Lite Seneschal. You know, daughter of the previous director? Captured about 6 months ago. She was our leader, our figurehead. Without her, well, it's been hard. But watch this."

As the recording played, the Director entered, asking her questions about where the Resistance was located, their numbers, plans, anything that could allow him to capture them. Lite remained stoic and unmoving the whole time. Sighing, the Director stood up, replaced by a man in a charcoal suit.

The picture buzzed and faded out. Fang pursed his lips, worried. He ducked under the desk and checked the table. "Nothing's wrong down here," he said to 'Rezzy'.

"It's probably the camera, Fang. Leave it." the girl said quietly. The audio, unfortunately, was still active. Even with the static-ed picture, Lite's screams of pain and terror were still audible through the table.

"My God . . ." Alfred whispered. He'd always had an exceptionally strong stomach, but he had very nearly upchucked.

"And that's not even the worst of it. Shall I show you more?"

"T-t-that . . ." Alfred stuttered, shocked, horrified, and betrayed.

"Yeah. I know, huh? And guess what? We just want to, you know, not STARVE out here. Just saying. Not like we're TERRORISTS or anything."

"That's a lie and you know it! What about that bomb in the square just yesterday?! Don't deny that it was you and your group!"

"Dude, we don't even know how to make a bomb."

"Except the Napster."

"Oh, yeah. The Napster. He was fixing up a bike last week. That IS what you're talking about, right?"

"Uhh . . . I guess so . . ."

"That's the government, trying to make us look bad."

"The Director wouldn't do . . ." Alfred trailed off, remembering Lite's torture.

"After that, I wanted to give you a chance to switch sides. Either way, we'll let you go today. I'm gonna go talk to the Napster about the bike he's building for you." Fang said. He got up and left, leaving Alfred and the girl together.

"So, Alfred, what do you think of that stuff?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to think after that. I mean, all that could be just a fabrication."

She looked about to cry again. "It's real."

"How do you know?"

"Because I placed that camera, and . . . And . . ."

"And what?"

"Before I tell you, I really need to know. Will you join us? I hope you do . . . I need to know . . ."

"Know what?"

"I need to know that even someone like you . . . A Fangrider . . . Can switch sides."

"I'm in if you tell me why."

"My . . . My brother. He brought her in."

"Who? Lite?"

"Yeah . . . He had too so he could get into the city. He was tired of living out here, so he took Lite in and turned her in."

"Who was it?"

"My brother is Palamedes."

Alfred damn near puked again. He knew Palamedes. They'd been best friends.

* * *

**(A/N: I shall write the rest of this fic first-person. From Alfred's point of view.)**

After that revelation, I learned that the girl I had been talking to was named Resolution.

"And that's your birth name?" I asked as we walked down the stairs, skeptical.

Fang walked up. "Hey Rezzy, Alf. How's it goin'? You on board?" He asked, turning to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

Fang grinned. "Goody. Rezy, tell the Napster to paint his bike . . ." he looked at me questioningly.

"Hmm . . . Black?"

Fang snorted. "Good choice."

"Always been my favorite color."

Resolution walked down the stairs and turned away from us at the lobby. Fang steered me into a storage room full of clothes.

"Pick something out and change. That stuff you're wearing is probably full of God-knows-what to help the Director find you."

He stepped out and I began picking stuff. I grabbed a black trench-coat, skinny black jeans, and a black T-shirt with faded dark gray stripes. I changed and added black skater shoes.

I stepped out, old clothes bundled under my arm. Another girl took the clothes from my hands, and Fang handed me a music player with black headphones with silver ear-covers. I gently slipped the player down my shirt and tucked it into my front pocket of my new jeans. Then, Fang handed me a pair of black Cardfighting gloves. I slipped them on, finding that they fit perfectly. Fang asked me what alternate hair color i'd like, and I decided on black with white tips at the front.

When my makeover was done, I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked . . . Well, way older, more mature, stronger.

"It suits you, dude." Fang said, then mused, "Now, what shall we call you . . . Kouichi! that sounds right."

I almost objected, then looked back at the mirror. At the flaring black jacket and dark, cold silver eyes. I nodded.

"Now, we just need you to pick out a deck. Personally, I take 1 look at you and think Shadow Paladin . . . But your pick!" Fang said, grinning and leading me into a side room lined with deck boxes with the image of various units on them. "Well, pick a unit. They're organized by nation, then clan in rank order."

The color and a map of each nation was placed above each row of decks. I looked over each box carefully, and eventually found one with the image of a black-clad knight that I liked. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Hmmm . . . A good fit for you. Let's go break in your new deck, shall we?" Fang asked, grinning, "With an Accelerated Fight, against your's truly, of course!" He grinned, taking a mock bow.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter will be the fight. I'm not telling you what either of them uses though. HA. HA. HA.**

**Kami: Although you can probably guess what Kouichi is using.**

**VA Kouichi: Wing, the truffles are done.**

**Me: SWEETNESS!**

**Kami: All the readers may have a truffle. They're chocolate chip cookie dough.**

**Me: *munching on a truffle* Dipped in chocolate. Drizzled with white chocolate. 'Cause we're awesome.**

**Des Kouichi: Yeah. Indeed.**

**Kami: Please remember to review. We are very sad that we've taken so long to get this out to the world and you can't take a couple of minutes to review. So please review? *11-year-old girl smile***


	3. Chapter 2: Who's the Bad Guy again?

**Me: Hi all!**

**V2G Kouichi: PieMcMuffins!**

**Me: K, that is so it! Go help Kouichi in the kitchen!**

**Des Kouichi *from the kitchen*: Why does HE have to help? Can't Kami or Kou help?**

**VA Kouichi: We're helping Wing write.**

**Kami *in Wing's lap*: And I have to help him remember to say - **

**Me: We do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad, not us, much as we'd like it.**

**Kami: Please support the official release.**

**Me: *sigh***

**Kami: Also, no one else has reviewed. Please take a few minutes out of your day to improve our writing - or make Wing feel awesome. But mostly improve our writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who's the bad guy NOW? (Answer: No idea.)**

Alfred awoke, tied to a chair hands and feet. His first thought was not of escape as he had been taught. It was, _God, what the HELL happened to me? _He remembered riding into the square in the ruined city, riding out after the resistance leader, heading down a back alley after him - and he turned around and flashed "Peace Out."

And then that was all.

As he was contemplating this, the door handle turned. Instantly, horror stories of tortures that the resistance afflicted on resolute Fangriders flashed through his mind.

As the door swung slowly open, Alfred expected about 6 guys, BIG guys, with pliers, a giant trough of water, cudgels - he didn't know.

What he wasn't expecting was what actually did.

2 kids - a boy and a girl - came through the door. The boy was the one Alfred had been chasing earlier, about 2 years older then him, with long, wild black hair bleached white at the tips and roots and bright golden eyes. He wore a black vest, black pants, and a spiraling pendant (like Snow's from FFXIII) around his neck. He wore black elbow length Cardfighting gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. He wore knee-lenth black riding boots, and had a silver wallet chain on each side. Around his neck, he wore black headphones.

The girl had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a tight white tank top with a picture of Tac Nayn on the middle. She wore black jeans and black flats, along with a golden neclace with a heart-shaped locket, along with silver studless clones of the gloves that the boy was wearing. A red earbud wire snaked from her back to front pocket on the left side.

After he saw the girl, it took Alfred a moment to go from _stunned and in love _back to _f*ck you. _

"'Sup dude? Sorry we had to knock you off your board like that, man. Name's Fang, by the way." said the boy, grinning crazily. He held out his hand. "Whoops, forgot." He said, moving around behind and cutting the ropes that held his arms.

Alfred had to suppress a grin. This guy was so damn likable. Even if he was here to torture him.

"And this is where a bunch of big beefy guys do some made-in-China torturing. But I'm a little more original then that."

Alfred's heart sank. _what are they going to do to me? _He thought.

"We shall do unto you the most horrible thing a man can do to another." Fang paused for dramatic effect, "Tell you . . . The truth."

Alfred, expecting to be told of something suitably horrible, started laughing.

Fang grinned. "Well, that's more like it, Mr. Stony!"

The girl giggled a little. "Fang, you're ridiculous."

Fang gave her a grin. "Oh, and you're not, Rezzy?"

Still grinning, she sat down across from Alfred. Fang took the chair next to her.

"So, what's your name again? Never bothered to ask. Silly me." Fang said, bonking his forehead with the base of his hand.

"My name is Alfred, for all the good it will do you."

Fang, suddenly serious, rested his elbows on the ruined table. "Tell me Alfred, where do you think your superiors get the right to do what they do?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Look around you. This isn't exactly Napolineum Main, is it?"

"All those out here are wanted criminals accused of treason or similar. This is a PRISON, damnit, get used to it."

"I was born out here," the girl said. "Me, and my twin brother were born in this crap-hole And THOSE PEOPLE-" she pointed to the Great White Wall, visible clearly from this high vantage point, "Don't care! They tell the kids in there that we're criminals-" her voice broke, "and don't care when someone dies of starvation, of disease, of drinking to get away from the continuous misery of their existence! That may be what it was originally, but now everyone out here was born and raised here, in this god-forsaken CRAP HOLE! And we're CRIMINALS, so it's totally fine!" she screamed, starting to cry.

"You were supposed to go up to the Wall and tell them abou-"

"We tried. Believe me, we all tried. My girlfriend, Lite, and I knew someone who tried that. A little girl, 8 years old, by the name of Courage. She was lasered out of existence." Fang said quietly.

"WHAT?! By law, they're not allowed to do that!"

"That's what we like to call a 'comfort law.' It's not actually used, it's just there as a buffer between the Director and a dictator. Here, let me show you something." Fang said, wiping some dust from the table.

A top-down view of the Light Fang's interrogation chamber appeared. In the chair was a young black-haired girl in a silver duplicate of Fang's outfit.

Seeing Alfred's questioning look, he said, "My girlfriend. Lite Seneschal. You know, daughter of the previous director? Captured about 6 months ago. She was our leader, our figurehead. Without her, well, it's been hard. But watch this."

As the recording played, the Director entered, asking her questions about where the Resistance was located, their numbers, plans, anything that could allow him to capture them. Lite remained stoic and unmoving the whole time. Sighing, the Director stood up, replaced by a man in a charcoal suit.

**(A/N: I'm not gonna write this, but just know that it was pretty much horrific. Like, so much obvious pain most would throw up just watching it.)**

"My God . . ." Alfred whispered. He'd always had an exceptionally strong stomach, but he had very nearly upchucked.

"And that's not even the worst of it. Shall I show you more?"

"T-t-that . . ." Alfred stuttered, shocked, horrified, and betrayed.

"Yeah. I know, huh? And guess what? We just want to, you know, not STARVE out here. Just saying. Not like we're TERRORISTS or anything."

"That's a lie and you know it! What about that bomb in the square just yesterday?! Don't deny that it was you and your group!"

"Dude, we don't even know how to make a bomb."

"Except the Napster."

"Oh, yeah. The Napster. He was fixing up a bike last week. That IS what you're talking about, right?"

"Uhh . . . I guess so . . ."

"That's the government, trying to make us look bad."

"The Director wouldn't do . . ." Alfred trailed off, remembering Lite's torture.

"After that, I wanted to give you a chance to switch sides. Either way, we'll let you go today. I'm gonna go talk to the Napster about the bike he's building for you." Fang said. He got up and left, leaving Alfred and the girl together.

"So, Alfred, what do you think of that stuff?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to think after that. I mean, all that could be just a fabrication."

She looked about to cry again. "It's real."

"How do you know?"

"Because I placed that camera, and . . . And . . ."

"And what?"

"Before I tell you, I really need to know. Will you join us? I hope you do . . . I need to know . . ."

"Know what?"

"I need to know that even someone like you . . . A Fangrider . . . Can switch sides."

"I'm in if you tell me why."

"My . . . My brother. He brought her in."

"Who? Lite?"

"Yeah . . . He had too so he could get into the city. He was tired of living out here, so he took Lite in and turned her in."

"Who was it?"

"My brother is Palamedes."

Alfred damn near puked again. He knew Palamedes. They'd been best friends.

* * *

**(A/N: I shall write the rest of this fic first-person. From Alfred's point of view.)**

After that revelation, I learned that the girl I had been talking to was named Resolution.

"And that's your birth name?" I asked as we walked down the stairs, skeptical.

Fang walked up. "Hey Rezzy, Alf. How's it goin'? You on board?" He asked, turning to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

Fang grinned. "Goody. Rezy, tell the Napster to paint his bike . . ." he looked at me questioningly.

"Hmm . . . Black?"

Fang snorted. "Good choice."

"Always been my favorite color."

Resolution walked down the stairs and turned away from us at the lobby. Fang steered me into a storage room full of clothes.

"Pick something out and change. That stuff you're wearing is probably full of God-knows-what to help the Director find you."

He stepped out and I began picking stuff. I grabbed a black trench-coat, skinny black jeans, and a black T-shirt with faded dark gray stripes. I changed and added black skater shoes.

I stepped out, old clothes bundled under my arm. Another girl took the clothes from my hands, and Fang handed me a music player with black headphones with silver ear-covers. I gently slipped the player down my shirt and tucked it into my front pocket of my new jeans. Then, Fang handed me a pair of black Cardfighting gloves. I slipped them on, finding that they fit perfectly. Fang asked me what alternate color i'd like, and I decided on black with white tips at the front.

When my makeover was done, I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked . . . Well, way older, more mature, stronger.

"It suits you, dude." Fang said, then mused, "Now, what shall we call you . . . Kouichi! that sounds right."

I almost objected, then looked back at the mirror. At the flaring black jacket and dark, cold eyes. I nodded.

"Now, we just need you to pick out a deck. Personally, I take 1 look at you and think Shadow Paladin . . . But your pick!" Fang said, grinning and leading me into a side room lined with deck boxes with the image of various units on them. "Well, pick a unit. They're organized by nation, then clan in rank order."

The color and a map of each nation was placed above each row of decks. I looked over each box carefully, and eventually found one with the image of a black-clad knight that I liked. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Hmmm . . . A good fit for you. Let's go break in your new deck, shall we?" Fang asked, grinning, "With an Accelerated Fight, against your's truly, of course!" He grinned, taking a mock bow.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter will be the fight. I'm not telling you what either of them uses though. HA. HA. HA.**

**Kami: Although you can probably guess what Kouichi is using.**

**VA Kouichi: Wing, the truffles are done.**

**Me: SWEETNESS!**

**Kami: All the readers may have a truffle. They're chocolate chip cookie dough.**

**Me: *munching on a truffle* Dipped in chocolate. Drizzled with white chocolate. 'Cause we're awesome.**

**Des Kouichi: Yeah. Indeed.**

**Kami: Please remember to review. We are very sad that we've taken so long to get this out to the world and you can't take a couple of minutes to review. So please review? *11-year-old girl smile***


End file.
